1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cleaning blade, an image forming apparatus and a process cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus typically forms an image by the following process. Namely, first, an image bearer such as a photoconductor uniformly charged by a charger is scanned with light to form an electrostatic latent image thereon, and the electrostatic latent image is developed by an image developer. Next, a toner image formed on the image bearer by the development is directly or through an intermediate transferer on a recording sheet. An untransferred toner adhering to the surface of the image bearer is removed by a cleaning blade.
Japanese published unexamined application No. JP-2010-152295-A discloses a cleaning blade which is an elastic blade formed of a urethane rubber or the like and a surface layer harder than the elastic blade, which covers a tip ridgeline part thereof contacting an image bearer. This claims the blade removes a downsized and spheroidized polymerization toner well, and prevents the blade from turning over the tip ridgeline, making a noise and being abraded to have stable cleanability for long periods.
However, the cleaning blade disclosed in Japanese published unexamined application No. JP-2010-152295-A has lower followability to fine oscillation of the image bearer to cause poor cleaning due to its tip ridgeline having high hardness. Recently, needs for image forming apparatus with electrophotographic process at higher speed have been increasing. The higher image forming speed causes an axis of the image bearer rotating at high speed to finely oscillate. Therefore, the cleaning blade disclosed in Japanese published unexamined application No. JP-2010-152295-A is not sufficiently suitable for the higher speed image forming apparatus.